


highways

by cvptainmarvel



Series: #mintyficweek [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Breaks, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Minty Fic Week, Modern AU, Sunsets, general cuteness, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Monty take an impromptu road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	highways

The afternoon before their high school graduation, Nathan turned up on Monty's doorstep with a frantic look in his eyes.  Monty let him in with a hug and a reassuring pat on his back.  "How do you feel about a road trip?”  Monty's boyfriend of four years asked him.

Monty looked at him incredulously.  "We're graduating tomorrow.  Don't you want to get your diploma? Say goodbye?"

Nathan sighed before looking at him.  "I'm kind of tired of this place and I need to get away like right now," he explained, frustrated.  "Besides, we can get our diplomas from the office when we get back."

"Alright," Monty gave in and left to pack his clothes.  It took Nathan a minute to understand what had happened.  He hadn't expected Monty to agree so quickly.  Truthfully, Monty had the urge to leave too, and what was better than a pre-college road trip with your favorite person in the world?

So they set out that evening, leaving a note for their parents.  "Where do you want to go?" Nathan asked Monty.  Monty shrugged.  So they got on the highway, and they drove and drove and drove until the sun rose again, talking about anything and everything.

"Hey man I gotta pee," Monty stated seriously.  Nathan laughed.

"Alright then.  We need more gas anyway," Nathan said with a grin, taking the next exit off the freeway.  He pulled into the nearest gas station and Monty practically leaped out of the car and sprinted to the restrooms.  Nathan watched him go thinking, _I'm_ _so glad this one is mine._

After buying sixty dollars worth of food that Monty had insisted they needed, the pair was back on the road.  The had decided they were driving south and didn't stop save for food and many,  _many_  bathroom breaks, courtesy of small-bladder Monty.

Pretty soon, the sky grew darker and they drove with the sunset on their right.  Monty looked over at Nathan with puppy dog eyes.  "What do you want?" Nathan asked, seeing Monty's pleading eyes.  

"Can we stop to watch the sunset?  Pretty please?"  Monty begged.

"We haven't slept since yesterday and we're not gonna find a motel anywhere near here," Nathan said.  Monty only widened his eyes and deepened his pout.

"Alright alright."  Nathan gave in and they took the next rest area exit.   The area opened out onto the beach and the sun was above the waters.  Monty and Nathan sat in the car, hands intertwined.

"It's so beautiful," Nathan said, a look of wonder on his face.

"Not as beautiful as you," Monty stated very seriously.

"You are a cheeseball you know."

"Yeah."

And they fell asleep to the sound of the waves and each other's breaths. 


End file.
